dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The Man Living in Our House
Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 우리집에 사는 남자 / Urijipe Saneun Namja *'Também conhecido como:' Man Living at My House / Sweet Stranger and Me / Sweet Stranger *'Genero:' Romance, comedia, drama *'Episodios:' 16 *'Canal:' KBS2 *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 24/10/2016 a 13/12/2016 *'Horário:' 2ª & 3ª Feira às 22:00hs *'Trilha Sonora Original:' The Man Living in Our House OST Sinopse "Eu quero me casar com meu pai!" Uma mulher com seus trinta anos tem repentinamente um novo pai, que é três anos mais novo do que ela. A princípio ela não acredita nele, mas com o decorrer do tempo, ela o aceita como parte de sua família. Este "novo pai" está sempre ao seu lado. Ele a adora incondicionalmente. O que pode acontecer com eles? Toda a história se baseia inteiramente no amor. Onde o Amor vence qualquer coisa. --''KBS World'' Elenco ;Elenco Principal *Soo Ae como Hong Na Ri (30) *Kim Young Kwang como Go Nan Gil (27) *Lee Soo Hyuk como Kwon Duk Bong (30) *Jo Bo Ah como Do Yeo Joo (26) *Kim Ji Hoon como Jo Dong Jin (32) ;Família de Na Ri *Kim Mi Sook como Shin Jung Im (56, mãe de Na Ri) *Kim Ha Kyun como Shin Jung Nam (59, tio de Na Ri) *?? como Hong Sung Kyu (59, pai de Na Ri) ;Hong Dumpling *Ji Yoon Ho como Lee Yong Kyu (20 baixo, balconista) *Lee Kang Min (이강민) como Park Joon (20-30, balconista) *Jung Ji Hwan (정지환) como Kang Han Yi (20 alto, balconista) ;Green Land *Shin Se Hwi (신세휘) como Kwon Duk Shim (19, meia irmã de Duk Bong) *?? como Presidente Kwon (70, pai de Duk Bong) *?? como Hwa Yun (40 alto, mãe de Duk Shim) *Jung Kyung Soon como Kwon Soon Rye (50 alto) ;Dada Finance *Park Sang Myun como Bae Byung Woo (48, representante da Dada Finance) *Woo Do Hwan (우도환) como Kim Wan Shik (20 alto, subordinado de Byung Woo) ;Comissárias de Bordo *Wang Bit Na como Yoo Shi Eun (30 baixo, sênior de Na Ri) *Kim Jae In como Yun Mi (20 e pouco, júnior de Na Ri) *Ahn Yoo Jung (안유정) como Sun Kyung (20 e pouco, júnior de Na Ri) ;Outros *Jun Se Hyun (전세현) como Kim Ran Sook (30, ex comissária de bordo) *Jang Do Yun (장도연) como passageiro de vôo Créditos de Produção *'Produtor Chefe:' Lee Gun Joon *'Diretor:' Kim Jung Min *'Roteiro Original:' Yoo Hyun Sook (유현숙) *'Roteirista:' Kim Eun Jung (김은정) Notas *Este drama é baseado no webtoon de 2015 "The Man Living in Our House" (우리집에 사는 남자) de Yoo Hyun Sook. *Foi oferecido para os atores Yoo Seung Ho e Yoon Shi Yoon os papéis principais, porem eles declinaram a oferta. Audiências Verificar em: The Man Living in Our House/Audiencia Sites Externos *Site Oficial *Site da Daum movie *Wikipedia Coreana Temporada Anterior KBS 2 Próxima Temporada Moonlight Drawn by Clouds 2ª & 3ª Feira às 22:00hs Hwarang: The Beginning Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2016 Categoria:2016 Categoria:KBS2 Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KComédia Categoria:KTDrama